Alone and Loveless Here
by aries-angel12
Summary: AU. Written for SMACKDOWN 2011 at Goldenlake.  Briar, Tris and Daja visit Countess Sandrilene at an ill Duke Vedris's request.


Title: Alone and Loveless Here (1)

Rating: PG  
>Word Count: 623 words.<br>Pairing: Team Circlecest  
>RoundFight: 3/B  
>Summary:AU. Instead of Sandry remaining with Vedris and Winding Circle, she moves to Namorn to fulfil her duties. When the Duke falls ill, he sends Briar, Tris and Daja to bring her back to Emelan so he can see her again.<br>Notes: Both the title and the quote below are taken from the lyrics 'The Wicked Witch of the East, from the musical Wicked and written by Stephen Schwartz.  
>This is set with Daja, Briar and Tris's stories being the same at WOTE, without Sandry's presence. Also acts as a sequelbuilds upon some OSW entries within the same storyline.

Alone and loveless here, with just the girl in the mirror.  
>-Stephen Schwartz, 'The Wicked Witch of the East', Wicked<p>

written for SMACKDOWN 2011 at Goldenlake.

-  
><em>Mules. What did I tell you?<em> Briar teases, and Daja scoffs slightly, beginning to cough when one of their escort looks in confusion at her. Tris only mentally sighs, a huff of exasperation.

_You didn't tell us anything, Briar. You just thought it so loudly we had no choice but to hear you._ Briar's smirk disappears, and the rain continues to fall around them as they cross the solid bridge, the Landreg castle still invisible in the rolling fog.

The parchment hits the wall with a solid thunk, and she sneers as the pieces scatter slightly, joining the pile of carefully scribed demands, disappearing into summons and the initial requests for her presence in Dancruan to lighten and brighten the summer Court. She settles into the chair, skirts billowing around her ankles, gazing out the window into the fogged rain. The edges of the village are barely visible, but from her vantage point, she can still distinguish the brightness of the uniform of her guard.

"Uncle's visitors." She says quietly, feeling nerves bubbling through her stomach. "Gudruny!" She hears the clatter of footsteps before she sees her chief maidservant, wiping her hands on her apron, her head bowed.

"Tell Ambros that the visitors from Emelan have arrived."

"Yes, my lady." Gudruny nods, her head still bowed, and Sandry swallows.

"Gudruny, wait." She stands and walks over to her, lifting her chin with cold fingers. A bruise billows across Gudruny's cheek, her eyes bloodshot. "I told you I would fix this. I told you I would fix this. While Ambros is here, he can help. He won't bother you again."

"And what happens when Ambros leaves again, my lady?" Gudruny says quietly." I will tell my lord of the visitors."

"Gudruny. I will not let this happen again. I swear."

Gudruny only leaves, and Sandry picks up the hand mirror from the table. Blue eyes flicker over pale cheeks and lips, the bodice of a well-tailored dress, and she puts the mirror down. Fussing with the woollen shawl over her shoulders, checking her hair is smooth in the restrained bun she always wears, she walks down the stairs and through the hallways, making her way to the front doors.

The village is lively enough, it is true. Even in the pouring rain, there are still children scampering the streets, laughing giddily through the mud and pointing at the new arrivals. She didn't think they were so strange, as to warrant the pointing and jabbering in words she can't recognise, Daja's teaching withstanding, but then she supposes that the Landreg lands cannot have that many visitors, far from the capital. The village is of high contrast to the castle, and there is no person within sight as they ride through the gates and into the main courtyard. Their small escort takes their horses once they dismount, and Briar only shrugs when she looks to him. Daja walks towards the front doors, and they follow, footsteps echoing in the sudden silence. They are halfway up the stairs when the front doors suddenly swing open, causing them to stumble in surprise.

"Countess Sandrilene?" Daja asks, bowing slightly, and Briar follows, while Tris curtseys. The young woman in the centre steps forward, and Tris wonders if she ever sees the sun, pale as she is. Daja notices that her hands do not tremble, and she straightens as they continue to stare.

_Mila curse it, I had money on her having Vedris's nose._ Briar thinks, thankful that they are still in the process of an introduction and neither Daja nor Tris will slap him.

"I am Countess Sandrilene, and I welcome you to Landreg. My great-uncle has spoken with great feeling of the three of you."


End file.
